


Mine

by Tsuki (lunarrainbows)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarrainbows/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you want to know so much, Rabi...” Yu spoke, smirking as he saw the kid shiver at the feeling of his breath ghosting over his neck. Pulling back a bit, he tilted the boy's head up and a wicked grin tugged at his lips.</p>
<p>“You're mine. You hear me? As long as you live, you'll always be mine.”</p>
<p>Lavi was speechless. Just what...what in the seven hells was happening? Why couldn't he move? Why...why did a part of him rejoice hearing such possessive words coming out of Yu Kanda's mouth? Why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

All was quiet within the order, well it would have been if Komui hadn't created something else to mess with the order's lives. This time, the targets were Kanda and Lavi, Allen being left out because he was on a mission with Lenalee. Said brother was distressed at the thought of Lenalee being all alone with Allen, seeing how the two have looked at each other, so he decided to take out his frustration on anyone in sight.

“Damn it Komui, sit down and do your paperwork!” Reever snapped out, loosing his temper finally after a good hour of dealing with the Branch Head trying to skip out on his work. He had started out with being downright unbearable when it came to his over-active imagination considering his sister, which quickly turned into murderous intent when he thought of how close the girl got to Allen, which could only make him sigh in exasperation.

Unbeknownst to Komui, he knew exactly why they were so close. Allen had finally admitted to Lenalee that he saw her as a sister, which had the Chinese girl wanting to drag him out and spend some time with him. Well, that was after she broke down into tears of happiness and attacked the poor boy with one of her death hugs.

The Lee siblings were alike in freakish ways sometimes.

Watching in shock as Komui actually grabbed a few folders and flipped them open, only to start cackling in devious enjoyment he couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine. Just what was this insufferable man up to now?!

“Lenalee would love what I had in mind...” Komui muttered to himself before his eyes filled with crocodile tears once more as he realized that his sister wasn't here with them at the moment. “Lenaleeee~!” Said brother wailed out, clinging to Reever as he the blonde tried to stop the Branch Head from storming out of his office with a Komurin in tow.

“Get to work or I'll tell Lenalee to take Allen on a vacation!”

That was enough to make Komui shrink back in fear, staring at the Australian in both fear and disbelief.

“You-you wouldn't!!” He protested, reaching out behind him and grabbing two bottles, ready to just throw them at Reever in his little temper tantrum.

He would have, if the door to his office hadn't slammed open.

“Na, I heard you wanted to speak to us Komui?” Lavi asked in a light tone, heading into the chaotic room without a thought. Kanda, on the other hand, moved with more caution behind the cheerful redhead, scowling as he noticed the state that the Chinese man was in.

“Fucking Usagi, this isn't a time--”

Being cut off by Komui who had immediately flung the bottles at the two without any thought. Kanda could only curse fluently in both Japanese and English as he lashed out at the bottle with Mugen, only for it to explode and some sort of smoke fly into his face.

Lavi had been more unaware, so he had simply dodged it, not knowing what could be inside, and the bottle fell to a clatter at his feet. “What was that?!” He got out before he fell to his knees, coughing heavily as a similar smoke covered his body.

Komui, who had been silent as he watched the effects the potions had on the two, grinned and then actually laughed as he noticed that they had taken to them like he wanted to. “Oh, Kanda~! Be a good kitty and watch over Lavi for me today, will you?”

The swordsman could hear what Komui had said, yet it made no sense. Neither did the unnatural dizziness and the overwhelming scent of coffee that assaulted his senses. Just what the fuck did that damned scientist do to him?!

Another wave of dizziness washed over Kanda's senses, which had him reluctantly leaning on Mugen as he tried to stay up straight. Okay, he knew that the stupid bottle had to have done something to him, because normally he would never be this dizzy. Why was it that he couldn't stand up?

He didn't know that he had his eyes closed, yet when he heard a soft groan, then felt a tiny body crash into his, his eyes flew open as he stared at the little form on his chest. Che, the kid collided with him hard enough that he had fallen backwards!

“Who are you and where am I?” The kid asked, and to his fogged mind, he could only realize that he looked very familiar. That shock of messy red hair...the eyepatch...oh fuck, that incredibly curious green eye.

“What the fuck did you do to the rabbit Komui?” Kanda hissed out, positively furious at the thought of having to deal with an even more annoying version of the redhead.

Rabbit? Who was a rabbit?

“Hey, mister...” Lavi tried again, only for Kanda to not answer him and demand to know what the hell Komui did, and what was in those bottles.

The little Lavi wouldn't take being ignored lightly, so as he continued to stare in awe at the person that he was sitting on, he became transfixed on the lightly swaying tail that he could see. Why did this guy have cat ears and a tail? Why did he even want to keep staying here? There was something about him...

He wasn't sure why he thought that if he was persistent enough that the black haired guy would tell him more about the place he was in, but he had a feeling that he would. He also noticed how easily he want from somewhat annoyed to downright pissed. Why would he be like that when he looked so cute with the cat features? Unable to help himself, he reached out and stroked the tail, staring at Kanda in wonder as he actually purred at the unexpected soft touch, as well as the pleasurable feeling that assaulted his senses.

“So it is real...” Lavi murmured softly, still stroking Kanda's tail. He was really cute like this, even though he knew that people with animal features wasn't normal. He really liked the sound he was making, he sounded like a content cat.

Kanda, who had surprisingly let his eyes slide to half mast, stared forwards at the little Lavi with an unreadable expression. It wasn't anger, nor was it happiness, but it was something that had the younger boy wanting to keep on his face. Noticing how the black furred ears twitched as the other purred, he could only giggle in delight.

“Mister makes a good kitty.”

_**“Mister makes a good kitty....”** _

He did hear that brat correctly, right? What the--

His eyes snapped open as he realized just what exactly the younger Lavi was touching. Why in the fuck did he have a tail of all things?! “You damned idiot sister complex!” he roared out, standing to his full height as he pushed Lavi off of him, leaping at the cackling Chinese man.

He would have strangled him, he really would have, but the little Lavi yanked on his tail, and hard.

Yelping as an uncomfortable feeling mixed with just a bit of pain shot up his spine, he looked back, glaring with steely eyes at the kid, who asked him again who he was.

“You didn't tell me your name. Tell me, mister.”

Sighing, Kanda rolled his eyes and reminded himself to kill Komui later. This damned kid...hell, he preferred the usagi at his current age. From what he could already tell, Lavi at a young age was curious as all hell and he didn't care what he did to get the information that he sought. Which was a bad thing when it came to him, because when he was in a curious mood he often ignored him to the best of his ability.

Which was until he really started to get under his skin or when he actually answered his questions.

“Kanda. Call me Kanda, kid.”

Lavi frowned. Something didn't seem right about calling him that. “That's not your real name, is it?”

Shit, did he even have to be this bright when he was this young? Scoffing, he glanced away. “Its all you're going to get, rabbit.” He wasn't going to tell him anything else, especially because right now he was still trying to wrap his head around his new attachments, and he could hear that no one was in the room.

Damn cowards, they had fled as soon as the younger usagi started to talk to him.

“Kanda isn't a name, its a surname. I want to know your real name!” Lavi exclaimed, staring at him expectantly.

Lavi was met with silence once more, which just proved to annoy him even more. Making a sound of frustration he reached out, pulling on Kanda's jacket as he tried to get him to look at him once more.

“If you're not going to tell me, I'll just give you a name. You're going to be my new friend after all. Oh, I know! I'll call you Yu! That sounds like a good name. You are pretty distant with people, aren't you Yu-chan?”

Steely grey blue eyes glanced down at the small redhead in shock. How in the hell could he have even come to such a conclusion? He even went and called him his name of all things! He had to admit that the kid was smart, but what in the hell made him decide to name him that? He could have gone to anything that was a lot worse, and while he would have automatically denied any other name besides his own, it was still a shock to hear it fall from the younger Lavi's lips like that.

Another thing that confused him was why he kept calling him mister.

“Oi, do you remember me usagi?”

Lavi was confused. Should he know this guy? He only knew what he saw when he woke up, what he continued to notice about him. The emotionally distant guy actually looked...sad? Was it possible that they were friends? He knew that the panda said that a bookman had no need for a heart, but seeing the look on Yu's face...it was enough to make his own chest hurt.

Yu...that's your name, right?” the small redhead began, staring at the swordsman with a mix of confusion and disbelief. He had the feeling that there was something that he was missing, and the nagging feeling that he was actually something more than a bookman to this guy wouldn't leave him alone. “Do I...know you?”

“Tch, damned scientist, he fucking wiped your mind and made you younger.” Kanda answered him, surprisingly grabbing him around the waist and pulling him closer as he knelt down. “Listen kid, you're just a few months younger than me. You never leave me alone and you always say that you're my friend. You're an exorcist, idiot.” 

The little redhead stared at him seriously for a few seconds before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. “Yu-chan, I know I'm an exorcist! I'm asking what I am...what I was to you, not to this damned order!” he got out though his laughter, a curious green eye peering into surprised blue grey. The young boy reached out and tweaked one of the furred ears on Kanda's head, giggling to himself as the other purred. They were really soft, and the sound that Yu was making was really cute.

“Soft...”

“Will you stop that, you annoying brat!” Kanda finally snapped out, reluctantly grabbing the smaller hand with his own and pulling it away from his ears. It was weird enough being a human with cat features, but the feeling that went through him when he touched both his ears and his tail had him wishing that it was the normal usagi, the one that he was used to, doing it.

Fuck, he never thought that he'd end up admitting something to the younger version of the rabbit before he even got to doing so to the normal version, but the actual comforting weight of the little body against him and the expectant, somewhat pleading gaze that he was seeing from the little redhead had just a bit of his self control wavering.

Lavi, even at a young age was just as annoying, just as curious and pushy as he was normally. Yet at this age, he could see more of that vulnerable side that he did his hardest to hide, that side of him that was broken more than once into a thousand pieces.

“No, not until you tell me Yu-chan. I want to know.” Lavi responded lightly, staring at him with steely resolve in his lone emerald green eye. He was used to seeing that look alright, and to see if perfected at this age had him actually laughing.

“You'll never know how much of a pain in the ass you are usagi. You never will.” Sighing, the swordsman let his free hand run through unkempt red locks as he stared at the boy that was so close to him with an exasperated expression. He knew that he wouldn't give up, he would continue to bug him until he got the answer that he was looking for. The Lavi he knew was exactly like that, and he knew that this Lavi wasn't going to be any different.

“Damned rabbit,” he muttered in slight irritation, drawing the younger boy closer. It seemed just a bit weird saying this to a kid, but if he knew now, he wouldn't bother chasing after women's skirts, which was a big plus in his book. He didn't care that the redhead was bisexual, and he was actually the same too, yet there was just something that was off about telling a kid this.

“If you want to know so much, Rabi...” Yu spoke, smirking as he saw the kid shiver at the feeling of his breath ghosting over his neck. Pulling back a bit, he tilted the boy's head up and a wicked grin tugged at his lips.

“You're mine. You hear me? As long as you live, you'll always be mine.”

Lavi was speechless. Just what...what in the seven hells was happening? Why couldn't he move? Why...why did a part of him rejoice hearing such possessive words coming out of Yu Kanda's mouth? Why...

He was so confused.

“Y-Yu?” he squeaked out, trying to wrap his head around just what the bluenette had told him. Just what in--

A light, lingering hug and a soft chuckle as he was released was the answer to his question. He was still confused, but there was something that came to mind. Something that he needed to say as well.

“If I'm yours, that makes you mine as well Yu!” Grinning widely he dived forwards, wrapping his arms around the swordsman's waist and laughing as he got a small sound of surprise from him as they fell to the ground.

“Tch, cheeky rabbit.”

Lavi didn't know why he was so young, nor did he care. He liked where he was at the moment, and the fact that Yu-chan hadn't pushed him off yet was an added plus. He seemed to be the type that would simply threaten to maim anyone that got on his nerves, so why wasn't he doing so with him?

Those words...

He sounded so possessive. He wasn't sure why he called Yu his, but he felt like he had to say it, especially how he said that he was his.

“Ne, Yu-chan...do you like me?” Lavi finally got the courage to ask him what had been on his mind for the past few minutes. He was really wondering if that's why he wasn't dead yet. For some reason, to hear him say that had brought the normal Lavi's mind back, yet he was going to be trapped within the little body of his for at least the rest of the day.

Trying not to blush as he remembered just how possessive Yu sounded of him he stared up at the Japanese exorcist in curiosity.

“I'm not going to say it again usagi.” Yu answered, merely tightening his hold around him as they sat on the floor. Feeling the other bring him into his lap as he sat up and rest his chin on top of his head he could only smile happily at the wordless admission.

It was a shame that he was in his younger body, because if he wasn't, he really would have shown Yu how much he liked the cat features that Komui had so graciously provided him for the time being.

“I like Yu-chan too.” He spoke softly, patting the larger hand that he could reach, a sunny smile stretching over his face as he did so.

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

“How cute~! I was wondering when they'd admit it!” Jerry whispered from his spot beside Reever, who was watching Komui tape the whole scene with slight interest. He had known of their attraction long ago, as well as Jerry, and from what it appeared to be, having Kanda actually admit it brought Lavi's true mind back into focus.

“What did you do to them Komui?”

Said man only grinned and flashed the Australian the peace sign. “Its all a surprise for Lenalee! She asked me to help her in getting the two together. Said they were completely hopeless if they didn't see it.” Komui responded lightly, holding the golem in his hands as if it was a treasured thing.

Unbeknownst to the meddlesome trio, they did not know that they were speaking loud enough for Kanda and Lavi to hear them. Both, thoroughly embarrassed and just a bit pissed, got out their innocence and activated them, practically sending the three to hell with their glare.

“Oi, so its your damn fault that we're like this?!” Kanda hissed out, flicking Mugen out of its sheathe and brandishing it dangerously.

“K-K-Kanda!!” Jerry, Reever, and Komui stuttered out, surprised to see Lavi just as pissed as the Japanese exorcist was.

“You guys...you know I don't appreciate being trapped in my younger body, you know?” Lavi murmured, twirling Odzuchi Kodzuchi between his fingers.

“I'd start running...now. Before Yu-chan decides to neuter you all.”

Like a vengeful god, Kanda chased them out of the hall and throughout the order, shouting death threats.

Lavi, though he was still pissed and annoyed that he was still in his younger body could only smile in gratitude.

They were idiots, but at least they did something right.


End file.
